Paints and Yarns
by SnowLili
Summary: AU - Juvia wants to admire Gray's work, but she wasn't good in expressing it apparently. [Gruvia-kinda lol]


_**Gruvia Prompt:** Gray is a street artist, putting his art anywhere and every where. One day Juvia stumbles upon one of his pieces and instantly falls in love. She one day decides to draw something to *hopefully* get noticed by Gray; only for him to get the wrong idea and start a complete war._

 **A/N:** Written for a prompt on tumblr. Well, I didn't turn this into a complete war though coz I made it short... Sorry about that part. But arts exchange is just my favorite! x3

* * *

 **Paints and Yarns**

* * *

"Gajeel-kun, what is the meaning of this?" Juvia's voiced pitched in excitement, her fingers reaching out to pull the hem of her cousin's shirt.

"How would I know? And would you put down that paint? That's vandalism, you know," Gajeel complained, squinting at the red painted brush in her hand.

"It's called a street art, Gajeel-kun. And why is Gajeel-kun, out of all people, worried about vandalism? Gajeel-kun smashed public phones before," Juvia countered, squinted to her cousin warily.

"I didn't smash it. I put it back on the holder—just a little bit harsher," Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Besides, this—" Gajeel pointed at the drawing of a bird wearing a bulletproof vest on the wall with a red gun scope bull's-eye at its chest, signed with the name 'Gray' near it. "—is a street art. Yours—" his fingers shifted to the red paintings writing 'good luck' and 'go for it' by its side with excessive red paint dripping down the wall. "—are mere vandalism. Seriously, Juvia, this is not the first time you're doing this. Remember Gray's other work at another alley where he drew wooden gates protecting a bunch of Christmas trees with a lot of tree stumps outside the gate? And you had to write 'beautiful' and 'Merry Christmas' there!"

"But Juvia wants to support Gray-sama! Juvia doesn't even know who he is but she's already in love with his works! This is the only way Juvia can make him notice Juvia," Juvia wailed exaggeratedly, clasping her hands together in hope.

Gajeel sighed as he massaged his temple. "You're such a gone case. Have you ever thought that this Gray might be annoyed by this?"

"How can anyone get annoyed by encouragement?" Juvia blinked innocently.

"Because you clearly wrote things inappropriately to what he drew," Gajeel pointed to the drawing again. "Can't you see how your reply somehow insulted him? This is clearly a drawing trying to insult people who shot birds down. And you later wrote 'go for it' as if encouraging the hunters. It was later then that he added the bulletproof vest of the bird's chest, and then you wrote 'good luck'. It was as if you're challenging him."

"Juvia is not!"

"And the gated trees drawing with tree stumps? You wrote 'beautiful' as if supporting the excessive logging. Then he added more tree stumps and then you wrote 'Merry Christmas'. Clearly he was offended that you were going against his message!" Gajeel added.

"Juvia said she is not! Juvia supports his drawings and his messages! It is why Juvia wrote those!" she blanched, hands cupping her face in agony.

Gajeel sighed dramatically. "Read through the replies a bit, will you?"

"Gajeel-kun! What should Juvia do?"

"How would I know? Get off me!"

* * *

Gray's frown was deep, staring at the red 'good luck' paint near his drawing. What did this person tried to say with this 'good luck'? Good luck shooting the bird even after people tried to protect them? How can someone be so heartless? This wasn't the first time or the first drawing that this stranger did this. His fingers trailed along the words before clutching into a tight fist. He needed to answer to this. He'll add some blood and some nestlings at one end of the wing. He quickly snatched out his paint spray and crouched down, ready to work.

He was just about to draw when he heard a loud shriek.

"What do you think you're doing? That's Gray-sama's masterpiece! Don't ruin it! No one is allowed to add anything there! Juvia's writings are bad enough!"

"What?" Gray was perplexed, looking at the blue haired girl flailing not too far from him.

"Gray-sama is a nature lover! You can tell by his drawings here and there! So don't hurt Gray-sama any further!"

"What?" Gray's voice rose. "Who the hell are you?"

"It doesn't matter! Juvia is a fan who is so bad at expressing it," she pointed to her writings on the wall. "Only when Gajeel-kun pointed out that Juvia noticed that the dripping red paint looked like blood. Juvia is so disappointed with herself!"

"And who the hell is Gajeel-kun?"

"And even though Juvia wrote 'go for it' and 'good luck', Juvia only meant it go encourage Gray-sama! It's just because Juvia couldn't draw and the only thing she can draw is love but she is very good at knitting and sewing though!"

"Huh?" Gray's face turned more incredulous. He wasn't even sure where this whole thing was going. This conversation didn't make sense in the first place though.

"Whoah, you made a beauty cry, Gray."

The voice interrupting them somehow instilled silence between them.

"Eh?" Juvia blinked.

"Hey, Loke."

"Hey, Gray."

"Eh?"

"Gray-sama?!"

* * *

"So, you were the one who wrote those writings on the walls?" Loke laughed heartily. "Gray was so troubled about them, he couldn't sleep at night!"

"Shut up," Gray nudged Loke roughly, scrunching his face in annoyance.

"I told him he was overthinking it. See, it was a misunderstanding. Juvia-chan loved the drawings, alright," Loke threw a hand across Gray's shoulder with a smug face.

"Juvia is very sorry," Juvia bowed slightly ashamed. "Juvia didn't think of how the message would convey to Gray-sama until Gajeel-kun pointed it out."

"Who is this Gajeel-kun? Your boyfriend?" Loke looked at her.

"No! He's Juvia's cousin. Juvia doesn't have a boyfriend."

"Eh?" Loke drawled. "How can someone as pretty as you not have a boyfriend?"

"Loke, you're flirting," Gray glared.

"She doesn't have a boyfriend."

"Doesn't mean you can flirt with her," Gray countered.

"Are you—" Loke's words cut short when his cellphone rang and he quickly excused himself to answer the call.

Gray sighed, turning back to Juvia. "I'm sorry, he's like that with everyone."

"It's okay," Juvia shook her head. "More importantly, Juvia wants to apologize about the writings."

"It's a misunderstanding so it's fine. Loke was right. I was overthinking it. I never thought of them in another perspective," Gray smiled softly, and Juvia found herself stunned.

"Juvia—" she stuttered a bit. "When Juvia first saw Gray-sama's drawing, she thought he was such a kind person. He loves nature so much, so gentle. Juvia had always wondered what kind of person he is." And now that she had met him in person, she couldn't revel how perfect he was for being not only kind and gentle, but handsome and polite as well.

Gray blushed at the compliment. "W-well, did I meet your expectation?" he whispered slightly but enough for her to hear. He never thought the writings he thought was trying to offend him actually had such deep thought behind them.

Juvia nodded bashfully. "Even better."

Gray blinked then chuckled slightly, shifting his eyes to the people walking along the roads. "Do you always love arts?"

"Juvia loves sewing and knitting, yes. She knitted some trees and flowers before," she nodded enthusiastically.

Gray blinked, turning to her with interest. "Wait. You mean, you do knit arts on canvas?"

"Yes, even though no one really appreciates it," she bit her lips.

"No way!" Gray's eyes widened. "I've seen some knit arts before and they were more abstract than anything. You guys were amazing!"

Juvia was surprised to see how enthusiastic Gray was to her work. She didn't come across such person often. In fact, no one ever took interest on her work before. "Um, if Gray-sama wants, Juvia can give him a canvas—"

"Eh?" Gray blinked. "Are you sure? I thought it cost a lot."

"Well, Juvia never really sold them anyway."

"You shouldn't be keeping your talent to yourself. You should flaunt them to the world," Gray bumped his fist on the wall lightly to emphasize his words, and Juvia's eyes went back to the wall with his drawings.

He was so talented and so confident, which was probably why he could draw so many things around. It was the thing that Juvia was lacking, and she knew that well enough. "But Juvia really isn't that good."

"You never knew unless you try. How about you show them to me?" Gray grabbed her arms firmly, and Juvia's eyes widened.

"N-now?"

"Yeah, let's ditch Loke," Gray placed a finger on his lips in a shushed manner. "We should ditch him now before he ditch us for one of his girlfriends on the phone," he chuckled. "Besides, I'm really interested in your work."

Well, in you as well, but Gray was definitely not going to say that out aloud. After all, this was his first time meeting someone who can really see through him just by his paintings. She wouldn't be able to understand them unless she was an artist himself—even if their talents were somehow in different areas. He was getting bored talking about arts with Loke and Natsu who never would understand a single cent. Having a new companion for now would be good.

She seemed to not be good with words though.

Oh well, if he understands her well enough, he can do the talking.

* * *

 **The End.**

* * *

 **A/N:** I wanted to write it longer later... Perhaps... When I have the time lol...


End file.
